The Winter's Embrace
by Caracid
Summary: Shane has just traveled the long distance from his homeland in the Freljord to the Institute of War to become a champion and see his childhood best friend, Sejuani, again. But as things get intimate between the two, friendship develops into love, which develops into lust. Rated M for lemon(s) and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys have absolutely NO IDEA how long this took to brainstorm. I'm talking flat out, no brain, absolute writers block for, like, a week. So I hope you enjoy my second fanfic, The Winter's Embrace. yay. -shameless plug time- check out my other stories.

26 year old Shane stared up in wonder at the huge arches that marked the entrance of the Institute of War. He had dreamed of becoming a champion here since he was a boy. And when his best friend, Sejuani, became a champion, he had been right beside her, filling out forms for himself as well. He regrettably did not become a champ his first time around, but after long months and years of training with his mind, he became the most skilled Mindmaster the Freljord had ever seen. Most notably, Sejuani herself had been amazed at his skill, and encouraged him to try again. And here he was. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors to the Grand Entrance Hall.

He was surrounded as soon as he walked through the door, many champions all clamoring to see the "newbie" first. He recognized a few faces, like Olaf, Ashe, and Volibear, as well many others he did not know. Shane, however, absolutely hated loud noise like this. Shouts of "Welcome!" and "Hello!" reverberated throughout his head, disrupting his focus.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as loud as he could. The hall immediately went silent. He regained his focus, and asked, "Can anyone show me the Freljord dorms?" Ashe, Olaf, and Volibear all raised their hands."Perfect," he said. He turned to the everyone else and said, "Now, please stop crowding me. I don't do well in crowds," and for added effect, summoned up some strength and used a small Force Push to clear the area around him.

He, Volibear, Ashe, and Olaf all walked down a hallway. The latter three gave him a quick tour, showing him the Dining Hall, Summoning Platforms, Sparring Grounds, and some other places. Soon, they arrived at the Freljord wing.

Ashe turned to him with a kind smile and said, "Sorry, the Freljord dorms are not very plentiful. So you will be roomed with Sejuani. Is that all right?"

Shane's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I'll be alright," he said in an indifferent tone. But on the inside, Runeterra hadn't seen excitement like this since the Snowdown of 2012.

"Alright, the door should be unlocked," Olaf said, and Shane pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. Volibear gave a chuckle, and pulled the door open.

"Thanks," Shane said, a bit of red creeping into his cheeks.

"Don't mention it," Volibear replied. Shane bid farewell to his fellow Freljordians, and stepped into his, no, his and Sejuani's, dorm. It was spacious, with a kitchenette that had a view of the television in the living room, which was decorated with a couch, coffee table, and intricate rug, and a chair. Two doors led off on either side, one to Sejuani's bedroom, and the other to his. He opened the door to his, and unpacked his things. He fell into his bed, exhausted by the travel from the a Winter Claw's encampment up north. He needed a good night's sleep, and he needed it now.

He woke up the next morning at 8:00, well-rested and cheerful. He was surprised to see Sejuani sitting on the couch, watching TV in a light blue tank top and white shorts. "Hey, Shane," she said in a mild tone.

'Wait for it...' he thought to himself.

"OH MY GODS! SHANE!" Sejuani practically orgasmed in excitement. "How have you been?" she asked in a calmer, gentler tone.

"I've missed hanging out with you so much, you wouldn't believe it," he replied.

"And I've missed you as well," she said.

Pleasantries were exchanged between the two, but they were interrupted after about 10 minutes by a slight yellow light that surrounded Shane. "Wha- wha," he stammered.

"Don't worry," Sejuani reassured him. "It's your first summoning!" she exclaimed. "You'll feel a bit queasy, since it's your first time. But you'll do fine!"

"O- okay..."

"Good luck!"

Shane slowly started lifting off the ground. He got a strange feeling in his stomach, like he was being pulled up by his stomach, and all of a sudden he was warping through space, and landed in a large room, in front of a holograph of a summoner in large, white robes, emblazoned with gold trim.

The summoner spread his hands, and said, "I, the Grand Summoner Elias, welcome you to the Fields of Justice!" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. "Now, the process of summoning is very difficult. First, my second-in-command, Sebastian, will create a mental link with you." Shane felt a probing presence in his mind. He instinctively rejected it, but allowed it in, realizing that it was Sebastian.

"Hello? Can you hear me, Shane?" Sebastiann spoke in his mind.

"Yep, loud and clear," he replied.

"Good. Now, I will summon you to the Summoner's Rift, okay?"

"...Okay..." He said hesitantly.

The golden light surrounded him again, and he was teleported to the blue fountain two seconds later. The sudden light dazed him, and the first thing he saw was his teammates. They had Jinx, Thesh, Wukong, Malphite, and him against Katarina, Master Yi (r.i.p. AP Yi), Warwick, Lucian, and Annie. He also saw a large structure with a blue crystal settled in the middle.

"That's the nexus," Sebastian said inside his head. "If the enemy destroys that, they win. Past that are the nexus turrets. They fire plasma beams at enemy units. Beyond those are the inhibitors, guarded by the inhibitor turrets. If the enemy destroys that, their nexus spawns super minions. Past that are the inner and outer turrets. Since you're more of a Mage, we'll be going mid. Grab a Doran's Ring, one health potion, and one warding totem."

Shane bought them from the shopkeeper and ran down past the turrets to the mid lane. He saw Katarina off in the distance, twirling her knives and baring her teeth. He shuddered. "Lets do this," he said.

A/N: WHEW that was a long chapter, almost as long as my di- *ahem* I mean uh... Hopeyouenjoyedthechapterlolkthxbye


	2. Shane's Spotlight

A/N: Hey guys, just thought I'd do a little champion spotlight for our friend Shane. And don't worry, chapter 2 is coming up soon! *chapter 2 a.k.a. Smutville Central*

CHAMPION SPOTLIGHT: Shane, the Will of the Freljord

Stats:

Base Health: 490

Base Mana: 250

Base Health and Mana Regen: 1 per second

Resource: Mana

Base AD: 60

Base AP: 0

Attributes: Mage

Fighting Style: Ranged

Abilities:

Passive: Mind Over Matter:

Shane gains a bonus 20% of his max Mana in AP.

Ability 1 (Q): Mental Mark:

Shane focuses his mind and marks an enemy, dealing (50/75/100/125/150) (+80% AP) magic damage. The next ability cast on the target will consume the mark and do an additional (+25% AP) in magic damage. The mark will disappear after 5 seconds.

Mana Cost: 50/70/90/110/130

Cooldown: 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds.

Ability 2 (W): Force of Will:

Shane sends out a beam that stuns all enemies hit for (1/1.5/2/2.5/3) seconds and deals (25/50/75/100/125) (+75% AP) in magic damage.

Mana Cost: 75/100/125/150/175

Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds

Ability 3 (E): Neuron Scramble:

Shane scrambles his opponents neurons, blinding, slowing, and dealing (75/90/105/120/135) (+75% AP) to them. In addition, the target's armor and magic resist are lowered by 25% for 3 seconds.

Mana Cost: 100/125/150/175/200

Cooldown: 9/8.5/8/7.5/7

Ultimate Ability (R): Mind Games: Passive: Every third ability cast, it will apply a (30/40/50%) slow, as well as on-hit affects. Active: After every ability cast, Shane becomes invincible to damage and crowd-control effects cast by the target.

Mana Cost: 100/150/200

Cooldown: 80/75/70

A/N: Welp, that's it for this champion spotlight. Too OP? Not OP enough? *Epic Rap Battles voice* YOU DECIDE! As always, R&R, and I'll see ya later.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: FINALLY I got off my lazy ass for five minutes to do something, like write this chapter. Idk focusing a lot of time and effort into (in order of importance) school, league of legends, and my social life. Wait, hang on, Scott's telling me that's not the right order. Well, I guess Scott is drunk cuz... Oh wait..? Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

Shane's first day on the Rift was amazing. His summoner was extremely skilled, so skilled that the game was played In Diamond III. He went an amazing 13/2/5, and Katarina's summoner got so tired of his lane, he switched with their top laner, consequently going 1/15/4.

12:30, the Dining Hall at the Institute of War

When he got back to the Institute later that day for lunch, he was met with a round of applause. Everybody had seen his game, summoners and champions alike. He was suddenly the center of attention, and he was slightly uncomfortable. He walked to the Freljord table with his full plate, having received high-fives, fist-pounds, a chest bump from Olaf, and a big hug from Sejuani. He was extremely pleased with the latter, and felt a familiar sensation in his nether region.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. "Please don't look down Sejuani, PLEASE don't look down Sejuani."

A/N: BET YOU CANT GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Sejuani sat back down, and he sat next to her.

A/N: HA! Fucking perverts...

"That was an amazing game!" Sejuani exclaimed, which was met by various choruses of agreement. "You should have seen that game from our perspective. Half the game was focused on you," she chattered excitedly.

"Hey honey, that was an amazing game back there," a sultry voice came from behind him. He turned around and was met with a grinning Miss Fortune. "Now I know your skills on the Rift, how about we learn your skills in the b- OOMPH!" Miss Fortune cried, as she took Sejuani's battle-hardened fist to the face. She lay on the ground unconscious.

"Sejuani, what the fuck?" Shane asked, slightly incredulously.

"What do you mean, what the fuck? That bitch had it coming, hooking up with every other boy on the block." Sejuani stated. "Besides," she muttered in a low voice. "I may or may not be just a little jealous."

"Wait, what?" Shane asked, taken by surprise. "Nothing," she muttered. "Are you kidding me? Do you have a crush on me?"

"Well, it's a little more than a crush..." she muttered.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT YES OH YEEEEEEESSSS!' Shane said to himself. "Well, Sejuani," he said. "I've also loved you since I first saw you," he admitted.

A devilish smile appeared on Sejuani's face. "Well, maybe we can express our love tonight," she said.

"Fuck yeah," was Shane's reply. He finished his lunch and stood up. "Well, Sejuani, it has been a pleasure talking to you," he said 'fancily'. "I shall see you later. Farewell, my good lady." He bowed sarcastically, and left the room. But on the inside, his heart was pounding so hard, you'd think there was a rave party in his rib cage. Hopefully minus the strobe lights

A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! PASSIONATE LATE NIGHT SEX!

What the actual fuck? -Bastiaan

Ssssshh, Connor is making a smutfic. -Scott

Yeah, why the frick frack paddy whack smack the dack is he doing that? -Ben

What the fuck did you just say? -Connor, Bastiaan, Scott

10:00, the Freljord wing of the Institute of War

Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV when Sejuani came back from her final match that night. His heart started beating at the thought of what was to come.

A/N: Ha get it? Come, Cum? no? maybe? okay...

"Hi Sejuani, how was your game?"

"TERRIBLE! We lost an embarrassing 57 to 15." She replied.

"Let's see if I can turn that around, shall we?" Shane said seductively.

Sejuani walked over to Shane, and gave him a kiss. "Go into your room. I'll be in there in five minutes."

"Okay," was all he could say.

Five minutes later, Sejuani walked into the room in a long, white gown that clearly advertised the fact that she was naked underneath. She lifted up the hem a little bit, and Shane's dick was immediately as solid as Malphite. "You wanna see?" She teased, and lifted it up a little more. Shane nodded immediately.

"But first," she said, "say hello to these!" Sejuani pulled down the neck of her shirt, exposing her pale, full, C-cup breasts.

Shane stared for a moment before diving into her luscious tits, and started licking and flicking her right nipple with his tongue, while caressing and pinching the left. Sejuani gave a moan of pleasure, and grabbed the back of Shane's head, pushing him farther towards her breasts. He licked and kissed a trail down her stomach towards her crotch. He pulled down the hem of her dress, completely exposing her beautiful, pale body.

He went to her vagina and placed his hands on her inner thighs, caressing and stroking. She stopped him, and said, "Well, this is hardly fair. Why don't we unclothe you a little more?" She started pulling of his shirt, admired his chiseled stomach and biceps for a moment. Then she pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing his 7 inch, RAWK SALID (all credit to JayneeWasTaken) cock, tiny drops of precum on the tip.

Sejuani's eyes widened a bit, and she plunged down onto Shane's cock. He moaned in pleasure, and grabbed her hair. She almost gagged on his length, but kept bobbing up and down. Sejuani then hummed onto his penis, and sent vibrations tingling throughout his nether region, almost making him climax then and there.

"W- What the fuck? How are you so goo- AHHHHH!" He shouted, and shot his load into Sejuani's waiting mouth.

"Mmmmmm... It tastes a little bit like the ocean, but sweeter."

"Aww, now I want to taste yours," he whined jokingly, and plunged down, suddenly pushing his tongue into Sejuani's pussy, making her shudder. She moaned as he explored her cavern with his tongue, enjoying every second. Then, he touched her G-spot, and she screamed and squirted her precious juices into his mouth.

"Mhmm, yours tastes like hot chocolate," he joked.

She laughed, panting, "Shut up and fuck me already!"

"Your wish is my command, milady," and he slowly slipped his cock, still wet with Sejuani's spit, into Sejuani's vagina.

"Ahhhhh..." Sejuani moaned, in sync with Shane's grunts of pleasure. Shane slowly increased the pace, until he was pounding Sejuani's pussy with all he had, hands holding her thighs apart. Their moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room.

Shane paused for a moment to look at Sejuani's true side, her vulnerable side, behind the battle-hardened facade. She looked absolutely beautiful. Curved hips, large, but not saggy, breasts, meaty thighs and slender legs, and the most beautiful, pale skin, glistening with sweat.

Sejuani interrupted Shane's admiring, and screamed, "Shane! I'm coming!", and her precious juices squirted out of her vagina, over Shane's dick, splattering his manhood and Sejuani"s inner thighs with her juices.

The sensation overwhelmed Shane, and he grunted, "Ugh!" Then he said, "Where do you want it, Sejuani?"

"On my boobs," she replied, panting. Shane pulled out, aimed, and jizzed onto Sejuani's chest, splattering her breasts in sticky, white cum. She moaned at the feel, and passed out, overwhelmed by Shane's power, and the sensitivity of her boobs.

Shane just gazed at her, panting hard after his climax. He was by no means a virgin, but this time, it was unlike any other time. Because this time, he truly felt content. He lay down next to Sejuani on the cum-soaked sheets, and fondled her breasts for a while. Then he kissed her, and left the room, saying, "Goodnight, Sejuani. I love you." And he closed the door.

A/N: WOOOOOO THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! I know that sounds perverted, but legit that was exhilarating. That would be, probs my ideal situation. Idk why. I just... WHATEVAR. And yes there will b a chapter three. And four. And mebbe five, we'll see. IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE R&R! If you want me to continue, so be it. And if not, expect some Demacian smut, if ya know what I mean ;)

But until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything for like, a month, and for that I'm sorry. I honestly forgot about fan fiction for a while, but I just came to, so now I'll try to grind out some more stuff. Enjoy chapter 3!

Shane's eyes shot open. "Huh? What? Where am I?" he started to panic. Then he remembered he was in Sejuani's room. 'Oh yeah. Heh.' he thought to himself, remembering last night, blushing furiously. and walked into Sejuani's room, and kissed her awake. "Good morning, Sej," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she replied.

"Good." Shane said quietly. He left Sejuani's side and went to his closet, grabbing some pants and a t-shirt. Suddenly, a soft golden glow appeared.

"Aw shit, I guess I've got a match! See ya, Sej!" He called, and he teleported to the Fountain. He looked to his left, and saw Miss Fortune, who winked at him, and Sona, busy buying a ward and some pots. To his right, he saw Lee Sin and Malphite, the latter of the two already moving up to top lane.

On the other team, they had a Draven and Braum bot, Yasuo mid, Warwick jungle, and a Riven in the top lane.

"Hey Shane, my name is Carson, and I'll be your summoner for today."

"Greetings. Oh hey, why am I out of my usual outfit?" Shane asked, for he was changed out of his regular blue-white robes and he was in a dark green, swishing coat, and his mental force gathering in his hands was bright green instead of blue.

"Oh, you're in your Woad skin."

"Ah," Shane said, bought a Doran's ring, two health pots, and a warding totem, and headed off for mid. Lee's summoner pinged their blue buff, so Shane went to leash. Little did he know, however, four enemies were waiting in the bush, and he was melted in 2 seconds. His summoner said a few choice words to the enemy, and Shane went back to lane.

The enemy had gotten a kill on Lee and Malphite, and took his blue, putting them ahead very early on. Yasuo got the early level two and engaged. But Shane was ready, and stunned Yasuo as soon as he got within tower range, and finished him with the ignite. One kill for Shane. He and his summoner mentally hi-fived.

The rest of the game was very uneventful. Each team was even throughout the match, and it was a low-kill game, even with their high engage and kill potential team comp.

Time works differently on the Rift, so while the game seemed 65 minutes long, it was in reality 8 hours. So when Shane was teleported back to this dorm, he was starving.

Sejuani was watching TV when Shane teleported in. "Hey, Shane," she said, without glancing up from the match.

"Who's on?" Shane inquired.

"It's Jayce top, Kha'zix jungle, Kat mid, Draven ADC, and Nami support versus Jax top, Lee Sin jungle, Lux mid, Ezreal ADC, and Soraka support."

"Its a shame Lux isn't supporting Ez," Shane said. "If you know what I mean..."

"Goddammit Shane, why are you so perverted?"

"I dunno, being around you makes me feel... Different."

Shane walked around the couch and settled down with Sejuani. "Like, you make me feelke I have to be man around you, ya know?" Shane admitted.

"Well, as long as your my man..." Sejuani said. All of a sudden, a huge growl rumbled through the living room.

"Was that Volibear? Good god, he's got a large growl."

"No, that was my stomach..." Shane admitted.

"Well, let's go get something to eat!" Sejuani exclaimed.

"Alright," Shane said. "Let's go!"

1.5 hours later

The door to the dorm crashed open, resulting in a very drunk Shane, Sejuani, Ashe, Tryndamere, and Olaf stumbling in, all talking loudly and laughing uproariously. Even though Olaf and Tryndamere were extremely good at holding they're liquor, they were not very good that night. Two loud thumps resounded throughout the dorms as Tryndamere and Olaf crashed to the ground, drunk off their asses. Shane, Sejuani, and Ashe all laughed, and Shane closed the door.

"Aaaah, that was fun!" Sejuani exclaimed.

A chorus of agreement from Shane and Ashe.

"This is the drunk eat I've ever been!" Ashe yelled loudly, and they all laughed. Ashe stumbled a little, and Shane caught her. And thus he was given a very good view of Ashe's boobs. And being as drunk as he was, decided to rip off Ashe's shirt, revealing her pert C-cup breasts. Ashe just laughed and grabbed Shane's hand, pushing it onto her breasts. Shane moaned a little, squeezing her tits a little harder.

"That's not -hic- fair," Sejuani hiccuped. "-hic- touch mine, too! -hic-" She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled up her tee, revealing her slightly larger C-cup breasts, milky white and shining in the moonlight. Shane moved his other hand to Sejuani and fondled her breasts for a while. Then Sejuani suddenly moved Shane's hand off her and Ashe's breasts, and squished them together. They moaned together, and Shane decided to sit back and watch them for a bit. They were exploring each other's boobs, touching and pinching and

"I can see why Shane likes to play with my breasts now. This is fun!" Sejuani exclaimed.

Ashe just moaned in agreement, while Shane practically drooled watching the two.

Ashe and Sejuani were both moaning now, and their grabbing and squeezing and rubbing became more frantic. Then Sejuain pulled away, dropped down, and slid down Ashe's sweatpants, revealing a pink, clean shaven pussy, already moist.

"Mmmm," Ashe moaned. "Ahh ah AH!" she exclaimed as Sejuani inserted her finger into her vagina. Sejuani wiggled her finger around, in and out, her speed increasing progressively.

Ashe's moans started to turn into full-blown shouts and squeals. Sejuani then inserted another finger, me began the process again. To add to Ashe's pleasure, Sejuani started licking Ashe's clit, eliciting even more moans and shouts.

Ashe couldn't take it anymore, and she shouted, "I'm coming!" and her juices squirted out over Sejuani's hand and face, and some on her breasts. Ashe swayed temporarily, drunk from the alcohol and pleasure. Then she balanced herself, and moved words Sejuani, who was sitting on the couch, kissing Shane. Ashe surprised her by aggressively pulling down her shorts and shoving her tongue into Sejuani's pussy. She started flicking it around inside Sejuani's cavern, tasting her. Sejuani moaned, and pressed Ashe's head further against her pussy, while still maintaining her kiss with Shane. Shane slipped his tongue into Sejuani's mouth and they wrestled for dominance. In the end, Shane won, and they restarted.

Ashe got tired of licking Sejuani, so she stood up and flopped onto the Sejuani and Shane, pushing her boobs in their faces. They both immediately turned and started licking and suckling in her nipples, and she moaned in pleasure. During that, Sejuani was taking off Shane's shirt, revealing his hard abs, and feeling them for a bit, before moving down and pulling at his belt. Shane nudged Ashe off, who rolled onto Sejuani and they immediately started kissing and fondling each other. Shane removed his pants, and watched them for a bit, jerking off. When his penis was hard and ready to explode, he jizzed on the two, catching them by surprise and coating their backs and butts in semen.

He sat down, and Sejuani and Ashe rolled away from each other, and both turned their attention to Shane's 8-inch, rock hard cock. Sejuani grasped his scrotum in his mouth and played with it with her tongue, and Ashe started bobbing her mouth and his dick. Shane moaned and thrust his hips forward into Ashe's mouth, indicating that she should go deeper, and she took the whole thing. Sejuani had moved upwards from Shane's balls to the base of his penis, and licked the underside of it, moving her tongue around Ashe's lips. Then Ashe removed her mouth with a popping sound, licking a small strand of saliva from her chin. Shane shuddered in pleasure.

"Lay down," Sejuani commanded, and Shane obeyed, laying face up on the couch, his penis pointing skywards. Sejuani immediately sat on it, and started bouncing up in down, moaning along with Shane. Ashe moved over and promptly sat on Shane's face, grinding her genitals into his face. He complied, and started licking, slurping, and poking her pussy with his tongue, taking great pleasure in Sejuani and Ashe's moans.

Sejuani suddenly screamed, "I'm coming!" and Shane felt her juices squirt out all over his crotch area, and Sejuani promptly passed out on his cock. Ashe went for 10 more seconds, then she too screamed and came into Shane's waiting mouth and on his face.

"It tastes a lot like Sejuani's" he said thoughtfully. Ashe just smiled at him, and passed out as well, sliding off him and sideways onto the couch.

Shane felt a familiar sensation building up at the base of his penis, so he lifted Sejuani (which was no easy feat) of of him and lay her down, face up, next to Ashe. Shane watched them lay there, beautiful, sharp faces, milky white, pert boobs, and one hairy and one clean-shaven pussies. He loved them both, but he loved Sejauni more. He moved his hand up and down on his cock, building up as much as he could, and then he exploded. White globules of semen coated the girls' faces and boobs and vaginas, and some of the couch.

Shane just stood there and watched them for about five minutes before he lay down next to them and pulled them close, smelling the sweat and sex in the air.

"I love you Sejuani," he said as he kissed her. "And I love you, Ashe."

He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

A/N: So that was a threesome between Shane, Sej, and Ashe. Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, R&R! It seems like you guys are liking this stuff, so depending on the reviews, I will either continue or drop it off here.

See ya!

Caracid


End file.
